Nida's story:the forgoten seeD
by RinHikari
Summary: the story of what nida has to go through everyday.{{re-edited}} What will happen to poor Seifer next...!NEW chapter 3 added!
1. Nida's life

Nida the forgoten seeD  
  
nobody ever writes about what Nida has to go through everyday so this is his story.  
  
i dont own ff8 characters they belong to squaresoft.But i do own lina nida's friend.\thoughts\  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Nidas p.o.v  
  
Well here it is another day ,another day where il fly garden around and get ignored all of the time .Here comes Headmaster Cid i wonder what he wants."Nida i need you to fly the garden to esther today ok?"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
"and Nida be quick about it we dont want to keep the president waiting"  
  
~sighs~  
  
"ok sir"  
  
so of i now go to the 3rd floor to fly to esther , on my way there come body comes up to me and slaps me on the back then i hear people snigering what are they laughing at ? i make it all the way to 3rd floor when Cid comes up t me and says that i have a sign on my back saying kick me.  
  
"grrr"  
  
so after that i fly the garden to esther with xu and cid talking in the background.After a while we land at esther and pick up president laguna and his friends kiros and ward.wilst there geting on garden i say to xu "im taking a break"  
  
and with that i walk to the cafeteria at the front of the que i see zell gobbling down all the hotdogs.\great no food\ so when i get the front theres only an apple left and im alergic to apples.  
  
i walk over to a table and sit down after a while my friend Lina sits down next to me   
  
"hi how are you ?"   
  
"bored, hungry"  
  
then she hands me a pack of crisps   
  
~smiles~  
  
thanks i say   
  
"well i gotta go now ill see you later"  
  
"bye"  
  
and with that i walk to my room  
  
when i walk in i see that people have egged my window again.  
  
\ill get my revenge ,just you wait and see....\  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
a/n well thats the end i know its way too short .please read and review.also do you think that this should be a oneshot or do you think i should add another chapter? 


	2. Nidas revenge

Nida's story the forgoten seeD  
  
chapter 2 Nida's revenge  
  
a~n: i know i havent updated this in a while but i couldnt think of anything to add to this.Thank you all the people who reviewed.  
  
~Disclamer~: i dont own ff8 or any of its characters they all belong to squaresoft and there respective companys.But i do own the game ,i bought it with my money and now i have none left so if you sue me you will only get a few pieces of blank paper.  
  
\thoughts\  
  
Nida's p.o.v:  
  
\ I swore my revenge and by the gods i will get my revenge!\  
  
Those were my thoughts as i stand in my room holding a bag filled with banana skins,shaving foam,hair dye and paint.Heheheheh they'll never know what hit them.  
  
*laughs insainly*  
  
i set out to zells dorm first bag in hand.I was told by a reliable source that when Zell sleeps he moves his hands round alot ,heheh this would be the perfect time for revenge.  
  
i stopped, got out a piece of paper keyed in the code on there and then i opened the door.  
  
there zell was sleeping like a elephant,i gently walk over and lift up his hand and put shaving foam on it.I then put his hand on his face,he then proceeds to move his hand about spreading the foam everywhere.\muhahahahahahaha, that one persons revenge taken care of\I then carefully put the shaving foam in his draw so it'll look like he did it himself.\heheh im so evil,well it comes of a lifetime of being ignored\  
  
I then silently crept out as if i was never there.i whisper to myself "one down"  
  
As i walked down the corridor looking for Seifers dorm beknown to me Zell was still foaming himself but not on the face this time.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i walked down the hallway towards Seifers dorm, i look about in my bag for my flask of warm water.When i find i have reached Seifers dorm.I pull out that piece of paper again and key in the code and walk into Seifers dorm.I get a glass out of the cuboard and fill it with some of the water from my flask of warm water.I then gently place Seifers hand in the glass and wait for it to work its magic.\when he wakes up in the morning he''ll find hes had a 'wet' dream ,hahaha i make myself laugh\ Then as before i get a jug and fill it with the rest of the water and put it next to the glass ,so it looks like he wanted a drink and fell asleep, i silently sneek out flask in hand."2 down ,2 to go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\Now for Irvine,as everyone knows Irvine uses face cream,and im gonna do something about that....\  
  
I walk down the huge corridor that leads to Irvines dorm room,i once again take out the piece of paper ,key in the code and walk in.I walk in the direction of his bathroom,look through the bathroom cuboards ,wade through the tons of beauty products and eventully find the face cream.I then take out of my the paint, i peal the label of the face cream and put it on the paint pot.I then put the face cream in my bag and walk out.\he'll be 'green' with envy at the quality of other peoples skin..heheh how do i keep coming up with these?\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finely i go to Squalls dorm i walk along the corridor and i get the piece of paper out , key in the code and walk in.I get the banana skin out and put it by the side of the bed so he gets banana mush on his feet when he wakes up and i place a small note on his table that i typed up so he wouldnt know it was me.I leave the end part of the banana in the bin so that it looks like he ate it.I silently walk out but not bfore acidently knocking over the picture of him and his friend.Luckly it didnt wake Squall up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way back to my dorm i desided to get something slightly more usefull then revenge ,so i stoped at Seifers dorm again ,keyed in the code and opened the dor.Luckly it was an unusely warm night so Seifer had thrown his blanket off(he was still wearing pjamas though).It was warm but not warm enought to dry him off.So i took out my polaroid and took some photos of him having wet himself because of 2 reasons A.)for blackmail and B.)he would have taken of the sheets and got them clean before anyone know about his little accident,so it would have been pointless.  
  
After i used up all the film i left his dorm and walked back down to my dorm to get some sleep feeling extremly pleased with myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up at 10.am and got dressed and showered wondering if anyone would say about there little mishap this morning.I walked down to the cafeteria got an apple , a cup of tea and sat down near the 'ophange gang's table'.There i saw Seifer looking smug as usual.\thats right Almasy you keep looking smug but it wont be for long once you find out the pictures then you'll be my slave ! ,muhahahahahahah\  
  
After a while Squall came in looking slightly confused and Irvine looking green faced.  
  
Squall sat down first followed by Irvine after a while.Irvine was hiding his face with a tray but people were still laughing at him.I watched as he sat down and Seifer and Squall told him to take the tray away he refused so Squall had to physicaly pull it away. When they saw his green face they both laughed and Seifer remarked "i've heard of green thumbs Kinneas but this is ridiculess".I silently laughed to myself,whilst laughing i almost didnt see Zell walking in looking a mixture between scared and angry.He sat down and just straight out said "when i woke up this morning i was covered in foam" everyone then proceded to laugh uncontrolibly and make jokes that i couldnt hear."no man dont laugh it was realy scary"   
  
"you must have been having a very nice dream" said Irvine,  
  
"you can shut it too greeny!" Zell then stormed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone left i walked back to my dorm to pick up the pictures of Seifer.  
  
When i had picked them up i walked down the hall to Seifers dorm and knocked on the door this time instead of just walking in,when he answered the door i said tht i need to talke to you and quickly showed him the pictures as soon as he saw the pictures he said "sure,come right in" then he checked if anyone had seen him.  
  
"So what do you want you little sneek,popularity?,power?,money?"asked Seifer rather angrily(well i'd be angry too if i had been photoed having wet myself in my sleep i dont though so you wouldnt be able to do that)"no i want none of those i told Seifer ,what i want is for you to do whatever i say or these puppies go out on the garden net.Also i would like to talk to Squall about me and say NICE,WONDERFULL things and make me popular or i will put this on garden net and make copies of it and pass it round garden.  
  
Now what do you say?"  
  
"grrrr....................fine okay i will do that now hand me the photos"  
  
"no because how do i know that you wont betray me and our agreement?"  
  
"fine!"  
  
and i walked off but not before saying"first seifer go talk to squall now or you know what will happen"  
  
Seifer replyed to that command as "..yes master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was enjoying my new power over Seifer ,i had given him a walkie talkie and i kept making him do funny things like spill his lunch stuff and hit on Zell heheh that was realy funny the way zell reacted to that. Zells realy scared of Seifer now \ not like he wasnt scared before though hes just more scared now\ .Then a week later i decided to make Seifer talk to Squall about me and how i could be popular,i told him to bring his walkie talkie with him so that i could hear what he was saying to him.  
  
"Squall were friends right?"  
  
"well i wouldn't define it as friends more of bitter enemys but continue"  
  
"your popular right?"  
  
"i supose"  
  
"how do get popular ,how would u define coolness?"  
  
"why do you wanna know anyway many people think your popular and cool already"  
  
"well i have a friend who wanted to know."  
  
"well tell your friends that they should ask around and then they might find out or just get them to ask me themselves and stop being so cowardly"  
  
" okay i'll do that. Lets change the subject,do you know Nida the pilot?"  
  
"well kinda not realy though,what about him?"  
  
"well even though he has no friends and no one likes him and hes kind of a loser...."  
  
"hey" i interupt on the walkie talkie"  
  
"shhh!"  
  
"hey! who here has the photos of you wetting yourself?"  
  
"fair point"  
  
"well as i was saying under all that is a nice guy,wonderfull,kind,clever"  
  
"woah, hang on hold up,stop why are you suddenly singing Nidas praises? do you like Nida?"  
  
"no!!!!!oh hyne no!!! i definatly do NOT like Nida!"  
  
"no need to bite bite my head off,i was just asking"  
  
"...but just because i dont like him at all!doesnt mean that you shouldnt talk to him and boost his popularity"  
  
"maybie, if i have nothing better to do"  
  
" *under his breath* you gullible fool!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I then walk to my dorm and say on the walkie talkie "now my slave go hit on selphie heheh"it happens that Seifer was talking to a group of cute girls but what i had said put them off him ,too bad heheh.  
  
After a while i fall asleep having done all i could do that day whilst ploting in m head what things to make Seifer do next....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(original A/N)  
  
A/N: Thats 2 days of writting there and a day of editing.So i hope you like it.  
  
please could you review it.Because it took a long time to write and i put in alot of effort.I'd like to say a thank you Librarygirl05 for helping with the reading and editing.Also to Angelic Dagger for reading it and saying her comments on it.  
  
SO PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
a/n: this chapter has been changed and edited so mant times ,i think this is the final version.hopefully the next chapter will be getting typed soon its my inspiration seems to taken a holiday along with everyone else. 


	3. the humiliation

Nida's story chapter 3 (draft)  
  
A/N: hello chapter 3 of Nidas story is here,i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclamer: i dont own final fantasy 8 or any of its characters they belong to squaresoft and there respective companys.But if you do decide to sue me for no reason all you'll get is a bunch of pieces of blank paper with the words" i have no money sue someone else"  
  
Narator p.o.v:  
  
Nida woke up with new plans to make fun of Seifer.He then rolls over to the bedside table and opened the draw and was releved to find that the photos were still there.So he got up and had a shower not knowing that someone was watching him....  
  
Seifer's p.o.v:  
  
I saw wheer the little freak had hidden the photos so i carefully creptin to the room as quietly as i could and sneeked over to the table.I slid open the draw and i almost had a grasp on the photos when i heard him comming back.So i ran like hell and slammed the door without the photos./damm ill have to come back later/   
  
Nida's p.o.v:  
  
As i was walking out of the shower i heard the door slam.I imediatly rushed to my table and saw that the draw was open,but i was relived to find that the photos were still there and nobody had taken them./Seifer must have done this,oh hes going to pay!!./So with that i got dressed,got the photos and proceded to the library.As i walked in i said "hi" to the library girl but not reciving a responce./shes probobly dreaming about zell or something/I walk over to a computer that has a scanner and i start to scan in the photo.Once i uploaded it into garden net i labeled it 'Seifers finest moment' i then sat back and admired my work./since he doesnt know about this yet i should get him to do some more things for me before he finds out,i dont have much time since news travels fast./I got out my walkie talkie and said into it "seifer"  
  
"yes.." he mumbled"..nutso"  
  
"get me a hotdog and a soda"   
  
"but the last hotdog was taken by chicken wuss" he replyed  
  
"then charm it off him"  
  
"....fine"  
  
"im in the library /looking at your photo on garden net/ meet me there"  
  
"ok ill be there soon"  
  
I then turn off the walkie talkie and save Seifers photo before turning off the computer.  
  
Seifers p.o.v:  
  
So im walking through the cafeteria and people are giving me realy strange looks.  
  
I walk over to chicken wuss and see him slowly inching away /hes proboly still scared about what happened last time/  
  
"chi-Zell could i please have your hotdog?"  
  
"wha?"  
  
" i said gimme your hotdog or ill pound you"  
  
" sure ill give you my hotdog mr all-my-pee! hahahahahhahahahahaha"  
  
I ran out of the cafeteria,headed straight towards the library and ran towards Nida.  
  
"hello Seifer do you have my hotdog?"  
  
"no i do not have your stupid hotdog"  
  
"why?!"  
  
"because you nutso you put my picture on gardennet"  
  
"'cause you came into my room this morning and tryed to steal the photo's!"  
  
"true" i replyed "but still that was no reason to put into on the garden's intranet"  
  
"theres plently of reason, idiot"  
  
"name one,nutcase"  
  
"to hear to being called Seifer all-my-pee(a/n: insted of almasy(duh) )  
  
"why you little..." i shouted "how did you know about that?!"   
  
"hah, i was the one who made it up and told people"  
  
"well this humiliation brings some good news..... if only a small bit"  
  
"whats that?"  
  
"im no-longer your slave!"  
  
"so bugger off ,good ridence,you were a crap slave anyway".  
  
I took my final order i was ever going to take from Nida and left"  
  
Nida's p.o.v:  
  
/Great now how am i gonig to get popular?/  
  
"oh well" i sight "well just have to see what happens next"  
  
/formulates a plan..../  
  
A/N:   
  
What is Nida planning,hmmm? maybe we shall find out next time...  
  
Well thats the end of that chapter im glad i finaly got it typed out.I hope it wasnt too short as well as i hope that you enjoyed this chapter.I'd like to thank the 4 people who reviewed:  
  
Angelic dagger,  
  
tidustechteam,  
  
samara  
  
and  
  
PSycho Penguins .  
  
I'd also like to thank librarygirl for her opinon of it whilst it was being typed.  
  
PLEASE DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW.flames are also welcome since it is getting colder now. 


End file.
